


Cold meets Cuddles the Cock

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Worship, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Leonard visits Barry’s bedroom for the first time. The plan is a discreet meeting to discuss working together, without the rest of Team Flash knowing. It surprisingly goes as planned…mostly.





	Cold meets Cuddles the Cock

**Author's Note:**

> This is [Cuddles](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/winged_kame/695039/65616/65616_original.jpg) (At least, that’s the name I gave him. He is slightly sort of **nsfw** , I guess). I found him during an entirely innocent plushie search online, really. Had this little idea and went with it. 
> 
> The background for this AU: Len safely returned from the Legends and Barry trusts him for the most part, but they aren’t exactly friends yet. Team Flash is still suspicious of Len. Barry still lives at the West house and he never had romantic feelings toward Iris. Wally is also still living there. The details of the threat/job they’re meeting to discuss isn’t actually important to the story here. Otherwise, canon mostly applies.

Leonard looked around Barry’s bedroom curiously, with his ears open for any sounds from the rest of the house. They had several hours before any of the West’s would be home, Barry had said. But it never hurt to be careful. Especially when being discovered meant a gun would be pointed in Len’s direction, as likely as not.

Barry might trust him enough now to suggest his own bedroom as a clandestine meeting place, but Joe West would never be one of Len’s fans. Iris and Wally were both still a tossup, depending on the situation. Finding him in Barry’s bedroom unannounced would likely toss them in an anti-Len direction.

Len had let himself in, with Barry’s permission. The speedster would be joining him shortly. In the meantime, Len scanned his surroundings. Barry’s room was cluttered, as one might expect for a bedroom that he’d had since he was a child. Things accumulated in that kind of a situation, even if Barry wasn’t exactly the type to hoard possessions.

There were clothes strewn around, the bed was unmade. A plastic dinosaur stood atop a science kit on the dresser, next to old college textbooks. Posters lined the walls. Len smiled at a Star Trek one, from the original series. The kid had good taste, apparently. There was a closed laptop on a desk in the corner, and Len resisted the urge to open it and snoop. Len scanned the room again. With that much clutter, it was easy to miss things, and he didn’t exactly have anything else to do at the moment.

A few seconds later, a gust of wind signaled Barry’s arrival. Len’s hand reflexively went to his cold gun. He stopped himself before drawing the weapon, but kept his hand on the hilt. He didn’t think this was a trap. He didn’t think Barry had that in him, especially not after suggesting his own bedroom as their meeting place. But no point in taking chances.

Barry grinned at Len and pulled down the cowl of the Flash suit. Len ignored how adorable that smile was, especially when directed at him. He also ignored the knowledge that Barry proceeded to undress and change into more comfortable clothes right in front of Len, moving at a speed too fast for Len to see anything besides a blur of lighting. Pity there were other things that needed his focus at the moment besides Barry’s surprisingly high level of comfort with Len.

They were dealing with an organization that had practically the entire city wired. Team Flash didn’t trust Barry’s suspicions of who the one behind it all was, and refused to back his play. They also didn’t trust Len.

Len was more open minded, respected Barry’s judgment, and the Flash owing him one was always a good chip to have. Hence why this meeting place. Len had several safe houses they could have used, but someone likely would have noted the Flash going there. Len himself wasn’t being closely monitored and could easily enough sneak into the West house without drawing suspicion. He was a thief; it was what he did.

It was a serious situation, though not nearly as dire as some that both of them had faced separately before. So while they made needed plans, the mood was light enough. Len got himself comfortable, taking the chair by the desk, and draping his parka over the back. Barry offered him hot chocolate and mini marshmallows in a familiar mug, and Len accepted with a snort of amusement. Barry sat on his own bed, as the room was devoid of any other chairs. Len briefly wondered if Barry didn’t get many visitors in his bedroom, then pushed the thought aside and got to business.

\-----------------------------

Having Leonard Snart in his bedroom was distracting. More distracting than Barry had accounted for. Still, there hadn’t been anywhere else that worked as well for this meeting. Barry was sick of trying to get his own team to listen to him. They had their reasons to not believe him, and Barry understood that. But it was still super frustrating.

Len listened. He’d always been good at that, even before he was trustworthy. Now, Barry could see himself turning to the semi-reformed thief more and more, if Len stuck around. Barry hoped Len stuck around. He knew Len was taking a leave from the Legends. But he had no clue what Len’s long term plans were. Barry tried not to wonder about that, and focus on the task at hand.

Before long they had a solid plan in place. They worked well together, the two of them. Barry had always thought they’d make a good team, if Len would just let himself accept the possibility.

Barry found himself wishing they had more to cover, just to delay Len leaving. But it wouldn’t be long until someone else was home, and they wouldn’t approve of this particular house guest. It wasn’t like Barry was lonely, _exactly_. He loved the West family and was enjoying mentoring Wally, which was why he’d delayed moving out for so long. But he was beginning to think it was past time, now.

He wanted his own space, where he could invite whoever he wanted over without fear of judgment. He almost _wanted_ them to catch Len there, just so he’d have an excuse to move out. But that wasn’t fair to Len, or them. Still, Barry wished Len would stay just a little longer.

But before Barry could even begin to think of something else to talk about, Len was standing up and putting his parka on with a dramatic flourish. Barry couldn’t do anything but helplessly smile at the sight.

“I just have one more question I need to know the answer to, Barry…” Len began, as Barry raised his eye brows in surprise. “What…is _that_?!”

Barry blinked, then turned his head to where Len was pointing on the bed. Barry felt his face instantly flush in embarrassment. He hadn’t realized he’d left that out. But he refused to flash it away. He refused to give into his embarrassment. This was exactly part of the reason he’d gotten this.

“This is Cuddles.” Barry responded defiantly, picking up the plush and hugging it tightly.

Len just blinked at him for a few moments, then smirked and raised one eyebrow quizzically.

“You have a plush penis named Cuddles….Cuddles the cock? And he has…little eyes on his head, and tiny balls for feet? That’s _adorable_ , if a little bit odd. I’d prefer a cute polar bear plushie myself.”

Barry blushed deeper, but grinned. Len was teasing him, but it was good naturedly. He wasn’t disgusted. He wasn’t judging.

“I’m guessing there’s a story behind this?” Len prompted, surprising Barry that he cared.

“Yeah…uhm…it was during my first year of college. I was out with a group of friends…well, I thought they were my friends at the time. Looking back, not so much.

“We were at a Japanese novelty gift store.” Barry explained. “They had a lot off odd and cute stuff, tons of plushies. They had plushie boobs with faces on them, too. My ‘friends’ started saying I should buy one because…because with how much of a hopeless nerd I was, I’d never have a girl that’d let me cuddle her _real_ boobs…”

Barry sighed. The memory still hurt him. It hadn’t been good natured teasing, even if they said it was. It wasn’t laughing with him, but _at_ him. The way Len was scowling currently, he recognized the difference, too.

“So I told them I much preferred cocks instead of boobs, anyway, and bought the penis plushie.” Barry grinned, proud he’d stuck up for himself. “We didn’t hang out much after that. But I named him Cuddles and kept him around. He is surprisingly comfortable to hug.”

Barry smiled fondly down at the plushie that was about the size of his head. Len was smirking at the sight, and Barry again pushed his embarrassment down.

“He’s also quite useful to sniff out homophobes.” Barry added, “It’s amazing how many straight men won’t even touch a bunch of cloth and stuffing shaped like a dick, their masculinity is so fragile.”

Barry held out the cock plushie at arm’s length toward Len. He could almost touch the soft head against Len’s chest, but he didn’t. He was daring Len to take it and hold it, as he’d done with several prospective friends before.

He didn’t think Len was homophobic at all. But it was so hard to tell sometimes. He hadn’t expected those friends to cruelly joke about him, all those years ago. He hadn’t expected his team to continually dismiss his ideas about what they were up against this week. Barry had some trust issues of his own, sometimes, he admitted to himself.

Len raised his eyebrows, smirked, and surprised Barry utterly. He bent down slightly at the waist and proceeded to kiss the head of Barry’s cock plush. Len stood back up slowly, his smirk still firmly in place. Barry’s brain began to short circuit with mental images of Len instead kissing Barry’s _real_ cock.

“Like I said, _adorable_.” Len drawled. “Both Cuddles _and_ his owner.”

Barry swallowed and opened and closed his mouth, desperately searching for something to say. Nothing came to him. He shakily remembered to put his arm down and brought the plushie back to his lap. But any further movement seemed beyond him at that moment.

“Well, good meeting.” Len nodded. “Very…informative. I’ll see you tomorrow when we start putting our plans in place.”

Len turned to go, walking toward Barry’s bedroom door. Barry mumbled agreement, but still wished he could think of something better to say.

“And Barry…” Len paused, speaking over his shoulder. “If you’ve ever looking for a _real_ cock to cuddle instead of that plush…I happen to have one that’d be _up_ to the job.”

Len gestured to his own crotch with his hands, and what was left of Barry’s functioning brain came to a complete halt. By the time he regained his senses, Len was long gone. Almost as if _he_ were the speedster, instead of Barry.

\----------------------------------

“Did you mean it?” Barry asked, at an entirely inappropriate time.

It wasn’t his fault, really. Len looked way too attractive drenched in alien slime, his shirt and leather pants clinging enticingly tight to his body…ok, maybe it _was_ Barry’s fault. His mind to mouth filter had never been the best. But he’d held off bringing it up all during the fight, despite not being able to get it out of his head since Len said it a few days before.

They’d dispatched the aliens posing as people. His team had apologized to Barry for not believing him about them. They’d even managed to find and rescue the real people that the aliens had been masquerading as, relieved they hadn’t been killed.

The aliens had given them no choice but to use lethal force on them, though. Then there was the unexpected side effect of the aliens exploding into light green goopy slime when Len shot them with his cold gun. Hence, Len currently drenched in alien guts that made his clothes cling to his body in very distracting ways.

It was absolutely not an appropriate thing to be turned on by. But there it was and Barry couldn’t help it. They were alone at least, on a street corner catching their breath as the rest of team cleaned up in the aftermath of the fight.

Len had his goggles on, shielding them from the slime, so Barry couldn’t see his full expression. But he frowned and raised his eyebrows at Barry in clear confusion.

Of _course_ he didn’t know what Barry was talking about. Barry chided himself mentally. It had probably been a throwaway line, a little tease, meaning nothing to Len. That Barry was obsessing about it was entirely Barry’s fault. Len probably didn’t even remember that Cuddles existed, let alone what the plush had inspired Len to offer to Barry.

Still, Barry couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to Len’s crotch. The alien goop, causing his clothes to cling, made his bulge even more apparent than usual. Barry might have licked his lips.

He had a thing for cocks, ok? Not all gay men did. Barry knew that. But _he_ did. And Len’s length was obviously large and Barry wanted to get his mouth around it. Hell, he’d even risk swallowing some of the alien slime if Len would let him lick at it right now, trapped in those drenched pants.

Barry looked away, embarrassed, his face heating up under the Flash cowl. He was considering just speeding away to save them both from this now awkward interaction. Then he looked up and Len was right next to him, in his space, close enough to….ok, the alien goop did not _smell_ good! And how did Len _do_ that? He should _not_ be able to sneak up on Barry like that!

Len took off his goggles, showing the full effect of the smirk on his face, his eyes shining.

“Oh, I was _very much_ serious, Barry. But I am currently seriously in need of a shower. There’s a _very big_ one, in my safe house on the corner of 4 th and Vine. Feel like speeding us there and joining me?”

It took Barry a moment to realize Len was talking about a big shower, rather than something else. But he didn’t need to be asked twice.

He made sure he got a good grip on Len first; the slime was slippery. But mere seconds later they were there, and Barry got to watch Len strip those wet pants off his long legs. Barry also got to see just how big it was, and it definitely was not the shower size he was paying attention to.

\------------------------------------

Barry had a bit of a cock kink, Len soon realized. This was certainly not a problem for Len. He hadn’t been sure, originally. The cock plush was cute, but from Barry’s story he had bought it out of a sense of rebellion as much as anything. But Barry definitely had a bit of a _thing_ for cock, as Len got to find out first hand.

Barry wasn’t so much as giving Len a spectacular blow job, as he was worshiping Len’s cock. If Len had to guess, before then, he would have said Barry would be someone that sped through sex. He was decidedly _not_. Barry was taking his time and savoring this, and Len most certainly appreciated that.

The shower together had been nice, though Len had been more focused on getting the alien guts off than getting it on with Barry immediately. Barry had seemed content enough to stare until Len felt slime free. Then they’d had an enjoyable time feeling each other up under the cascading hot water. But shower sex was better left for a time when Len wasn’t already exhausted from running around fighting aliens all day, so they’d moved to the bedroom.

Another time, if there _was_ another time, Len might wrestle with Barry for control during sex. That day however, Len was tired and content enough to lay back and let Barry take the lead. Barry had kissed and touched Len all along his body for awhile, but when he got to Len’s cock, Barry really took his time.

Barry started by nuzzling around the base of Len’s cock, practically burying his nose in the curly hair there. Len was already half hard, but the sight of that got his dick’s full attention. Barry kissed all along the length, peppering the light kisses everywhere, and Len’s balls as well. He then repeated the process, adding in little licks.

Barry hands lightly caressed Len’s inners thighs as his mouth worked his cock. As tempted as getting his fingers in Barry’s damp hair was, Len put them behind his own head as he leaned back in bed. He wanted to let Barry do what he felt like, not direct him by his hand on his head, this time. But it took a good deal of Len’s considerable self control to not change his mind.

That self control was also tested by how long Barry was taking. By the time Barry finally got his lips fully around Len’s cock, Len was already damn near his limit. But he still managed to wait and let Barry suck his treat for awhile. Then Barry started _vibrating_ his mouth around Len’s cock, and Len had no defense for that. It was so much better than any non-speedster given blowjob could ever be. As Len did release, he watched Barry swallow it all, never even pulling back a little. As far as orgasms go, it was pretty damn spectacular.

Though it hurt Len’s pride, he may have dozed off a tiny bit afterward. He blamed the damn aliens and making him run ragged chasing their slimy asses all around Central, and then having the nerve to spray him with goo for his trouble. But it was more than worth it, considering his cock got to spray down Barry’s throat thanks to their little adventure.

Len didn’t think he was asleep for more than a few moments. But it was enough for Barry to have already decided to take care of himself, instead of Len having the opportunity to help. Barry was tugging his own cock and coming before Len got a chance to offer. Barry sprayed his own release onto Len’s crotch, covering Len’s cock with Barry’s come. Barry moaned very prettily as he came, Len noted.

Once he came down from his pleasure, Barry looked rather sheepish and embarrassed about what he’d done. He stared at Len’s come covered cock for a few seconds, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. Then Barry was flashing around cleaning them both up.

Len was definitely not displeased by anything that had just happened, his badly timed power nap aside. If Barry would just _look_ at Len’s face, he’d see the hopefully reassuring smile. But Barry refused to look up, and Len was resigning himself to have to actually _say_ something here.

“I…I…I guess I should…I should go…”

Barry trailed off, looking around uncomfortably. He was still naked. His Flash suit was still slime covered, Len knew. It might not be ruined, like Len’s clothes were. Len wasn’t sure how resilient the fabric was. But it certainly couldn’t be an appealing idea to put it back on. Len could offer to lend him some clothes, or…

“I seem to remember the offer I made specifically included cuddling.” Len drawled. “There has been a distinct lack of that so far.”

The way Barry’s face light up at the words eased any embarrassment Len felt at saying them. Then a second later, Len had a lapful of naked speedster to share his bed with.

\-----------------------------------

Len yawned, shifting and stretching in bed…well, the upper half of him anyway. He kept his lower half still to not disturb the sleeping speedster wrapped around his leg. He’d known Barry would be a cuddler before starting this relationship. Months ago, after their fist time, Len had encouraged it to make sure Barry spent the night. But he hadn’t been quite prepared for just how clingy Barry was, even in his sleep. Not that Len minded at all.

They were both currently naked. They hadn’t bothered to redress after their thoroughly pleasurable activities the evening before. Barry’s arms were wrapped around Len’s leg, his head resting on Len’s thigh, his mouth tantalizingly close to Len’s cock. He wasn’t quite cuddling Len’s cock, but he was about as close as he could be. Len’s cock gave a little twitch of interest, but Len willed himself calm. Barry needed his sleep.

Len gently ran his fingers through Barry’s thick brown hair and felt himself smiling fondly. Barry smiled back in his sleep and arched his head toward Len’s hand for more petting. When he did wake up, Barry would likely fake continuing to sleep to get more of this kind of attention. Not that Len minded.

Len had found he didn’t really mind much that might have once annoyed him, when it came to Barry. The two of them had started with casual sex, but slid more naturally into a real committed relationship than Len would have guessed was possible. They’d been officially dating for over six months by that point. Barry had moved in with Len at the five month mark.

That felt fast to Len. He’d almost told Barry to slow down…until he saw just how against the arrangement Barry’s foster family and superhero support team were. Len went for it, partly to spite them, and partly because he realized he really wanted to keep Barry near him. Len wasn’t in the habit of letting fear keep him from something he wanted.

It was working well, living together. They’d even hosted a dinner party last week with both Barry’s friends and family, and Len’s. It hadn’t been entirely cordial, but no one had threatened to shoot anyone. So they’d counted it a win.

Every day that Len got to spend with Barry felt like a win, to Len. Not that he was ready to admit that aloud yet. But he was getting there. And he had a penis plushie to thank for starting it all, too.

Len smirked, looking up from his sleeping speedster, to their nightstand next to the bed. On it sat Cuddles the cock, looking at them in seemingly approval. Next to him was a polar bear plush, named Icy. The two of them looked comfortable cuddling together there, just like their owners in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
